Służba Bezpieczeństwa
The Służba Bezpieczeństwa was the former secret police organization of Poland under communist rule. The Służba Bezpieczeństwa was founded in 1956. It was a security service under the protection of the communist system inside Poland through the control and penetration into all structures of social life in Poland and Poles who lived abroad. From 1956-1968, the Służba Bezpieczeństwa saw little action. After 1968, it was revived as a stronger body and was responsible for implicating political repression. It's most notable and infamous case was the torture and execution of the Catholic priest Jerzy Popiełuszko in 1984. The SB is also suspected of killing anti-communist student Stanisła Pyjas and Catholic priest Stefan Niedzielak. The SB disbanded in 1990 after the fall of communism. Several SB operatives have been tried for their crimes since 1990. Battle vs. Gestapo (by Goddess of Despair) Gestapo Służba Bezpieczeństwa The Gestapo move into a warehouse cautiously. They have heard that the Polish Home Army has been getting supplies from the warehouse and the Gestapo want to shut it down. The Służba Bezpieczeństwa has begun to introduce the Polish Home Army with more modern weapons to resist the Nazi regime. Hearing movement in another room, the lead gestapo quietly opens the door and takes aim. He fires a burst of gunfire from his STG, taking out a surprised Polish agent who was playing cards with one of his comrades. Another Polish agent stood up and drew his Wanad, pelting the Nazi with bullets. The other German police bust into the room, as the Polish officer reloaded his Wanad. He flipped the table he was near and hit behind it as bullets soared over his head. He fired blindly over the cover with his pistol but failed to hit anyone. He reloaded his weapon as a several rounds were shot through the table he was behind, easily penetrating the wood. The Gestapo forces leave the room and continue to search through the warehouse. They entered a larger room then before, which appeared to be the Służba Bezpieczeństwa’s base of operations. Before they had time to look around their surroundings, the Służba Bezpieczeństwa had assembled behind an improvised cover of anything they could get their hands on and open fire with Kbkgs. The Germans scatter, but one is not fast enough and gets cut to ribbons. The Poles continued to fire, littering all objects around with bullet holes as the Gestapo scurried about the room. The Polish leader motioned for his men to split up. He set down his kbkg and drew his preferred pistol, the Wanad. The Gestapo leader stalks two Służba Bezpieczeństwa. He feels in his clothing and brings out his dress dagger. He sneaks up behind a Służba Bezpieczeństwa and grabs him with his left hand and then thrusts the dagger through his chest. The Pole in front of him hears the noise and turns, opening fire immediately, riddling him with bullets. Suddenly a pistol round meets its mark on the man’s skull. The two Gestapo move up and see their leader’s corpse. The give a quick salute and then move to find the last Służba Bezpieczeństwa. The Pole quietly lies in wait as the Gestapo continue to investigate the area. The Germans pass the homemade fortifications the Służba Bezpieczeństwa set up when suddenly several rounds hit a Gestapo in the chest. The Polish officer quickly ducks behind cover as the final Gestapo sprays rounds at him from his STG-44. The weapon suddenly makes a click and refuses to fire. The Pole quickly leaps over his cover and pulls the trigger of his Wanad, but like the STG, it refused to fire. The Pole quickly put his pistol in his holster and drew his Ka-BAR as The Gestapo pulled out his dress dagger. The German slashed high, but the Służba Bezpieczeństwa parried and kicked him in the groin. The German roared in pain as the Polish agent thrusted his knife into his side. The Służba Bezpieczeństwa tears out his knife as the Nazi crumbles to the ground. Expert's Opinion Służba Bezpieczeństwa won this battle thanks to the fact that they have more advanced technology. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Stasi (by Ethandabomb) Służba Bezpieczeństwa: ' '''Stasi: ' Four Służba Bezpieczeństwa operatives walk up to the double doors of the drab 2 story office building. The operatives had been given orders to attack the East German's intelligence agency, as the Poles thought that the Germans could be a threat to their country. One SB operative pulls open the double doors, and another raises his Kbkg wz. 1960 and fires off the F1 attached to it's end. The grenade lands behind the front desk of the building, blowing up both the doorman sitting at the desk and the Stasi operative reading the newspaper while sitting in a chair adjacent to the desk. The SB operatives move into the building, and come to a door to the right of where the front desk once stood. An SB operative signals to enter on the count of 3, but when he goes to open the door, a bullet from the other side of the door hits him directly in the eye and sends him toppling backwards. The SB then burst through the door, to find rows of empty cubicles. The SB each go off in search of the Germans, and as one steps into a cubicle, he is surprised by the sight of a primed RGD-5 sitting on a filing cabinet. At the sound of the explosion, one SB operative dives into a cubicle, unintentionally knocking down a Stasi member hiding next to a copier. The two grapple on the ground for a short time, until the SB operative gets the German pinned under him, and sticks his KA-BAR into the Stasi operative's neck. The two remaining SB exit through a back door, and into a back alley leading away from the building, and head to the street to wait for their evac to arrive. The Poles see headlights coming towards them, and a sleek black car nears the building. Suddenly, a burst of gunfire from a Stasi's AK-47 puts a line of holes through the windshield, splattering it with red. The car then veers sharply left and crashes into a neighboring warehouse, completely totaling the car. An SB operative then sends a volley of Glauberyt shots at the window in which the shots had originated from, hitting a Stasi in the arm. Two of the Stasi take an exit that leads them up onto the roof of the building, while the other remains and guards the door. With no other choice, the SB operatives stalk back into the building, oblivious of the Ballistic Knife bearing Stasi standing behind a cubicle entrance. The German leaps out of his hiding space, sending a ballistic knife into a Pole's leg. The other SB operative pulls out his P-83 Wanad and shoots the Stasi in his chest. The other SB operative leaves his limping comrade by the entrance, and starts off towards the roof. As the SB operative rounds a corner, he is instantly riddled by a clip of a PSS Silent Pistol. The other SB operative, oblivious of the death of his comrade, hobbles out the entrance and into the street, just barely being missed by a volley of gunshots. He turns, and as the German reloads, fires his Kbkg at the Stasi operative, hitting him in both legs and sending him careening off the edge of the building to his death. The SB operative takes out a portable radio and, thinking that all of the Germans had been taken care of, calls in for an evac. Suddenly he turns, and catches sight of a Škorpion wielding German, and dives behind the totaled car of his comrade. The German sends volley after volley into the car, and when he runs out of ammo, rolls an RGD-5 under the car. The SB operative feels a slight bump on his back, and then is engulfed by flames and torn apart by the explosion. The Stasi then shouts out "Nutzen Sie das!" Take that! and walks away from the smoldering remains of the car. Winner '''Stasi Expert's Opinion The Stasi had better weapons, better training, and were called into battle more often than their Polish adversaries, giving them the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Modern Warriors